Anotaciones:Ideas para episodios próximos
Ideas para episodios para la fanon. Angel of Death Protagonista(s): Angela Versión en español: El Ángel de la Muerte Sinopsis Angela se golpea en la cabeza y adquiere el poder de ver las muertes de otros. Ella debe evitar las muertes de otros personajes, pero eso terminará matándola… literalmente. Trama Angela aparece caminando tranquilamente por el bosque. De repente, se tropieza con una roca y cae por una cascada. Se asusta y comienza a gritar, pero nadie la escucha y cae, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca, por lo que pierde la conciencia. Despierta en un hospital, donde le pregunta a Toothy, el doctor, qué le había pasado. Éste le explica lo que pasó, por lo que Angela le pregunta si tiene alguna herida grave, pero Toothy contesta que no, aliviándola. Toothy le dice que le debe hacer un examen de sangre, pero de repente Angela tiene una visión en la cual Toothy muere cayéndose por la ventana, y cuando regresa al mundo real, Toothy toma una jeringa. Se clava la aguja por accidente en la mano y comienza a gritar agarrándose la mano y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, por lo que cae por la ventana extrañamente como en la visión, se estrella contra el suelo y muere. Luego continúo :v I'm Ready to Burst Out! Protagonista(s): Blasen Versión en español: Paciencia Cero Sinopsis El mal genio de Blasen le causará muchos problemas. Tanto, que terminará por perder la razón. Sunshine hará todo por impedir esto, pero no creo que pueda. Trama Luego :3 Sweet, So Sweet Protagonista(s): Bonnibel Versión en español: Dulce, tan Dulce Sinopsis Luego de hacer un desastre en la sede oficial de las ardillas exploradoras, Bonnibel debe compensar esto vendiendo todos los caramelos en un día, o será expulsada del club. Trama ??? Eat Candy and More Candy! Protagonista(s): Bubblegum y Marshmallow Versión en español: Todos los Dulces que Puedas Comer Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Dawn of the Black Hearts Protagonista(s): Carrie Versión en español: No te Asustes Sinopsis Carrie debe asustar a Lumpy y Toothy, los cuales decidieron pasar la noche en una casa abandonada pensando que era un hotel, luego de que su auto se quedara sin combustible en medio de la noche. Trama ??? This Can't Get More Chilled! Protagonista(s): Chilly Versión en español: Frío y Más Frío Sinopsis Chilly enferma, pero al vivir en una montaña y romper por accidente su teléfono, debe quedarse sola y cuidarse por sí misma. Trama ??? Don't Stop Cleaning! Protagonista(s): Cleany Versión en español: No Pares de Limpiar! Sinopsis Cleany se convierte en alcalde y hace todo seguro y limpio. O por su traducción, aburrido. Trama ??? Easily Hard Protagonista(s): Clover Versión en español: Fácilmente Difícil Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? How to Steal Protagonista(s): Crafty Versión en español: Cómo Robar: For Dummies Sinopsis Crafty graba un "documental" sobre cómo robar. Trama ??? The Danger of Anger Protagonista(s): Daisy Versión en español: Manejo de la Ira Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Derpin' Out the Situation Protagonista(s): Derpy Versión en español: No Más Ayuda Sinopsis Los ciudadanos de Happy Tree Town se cansan de los problemas que causa Derpy, por lo que deciden expulsarla de la ciudad. Trama ??? Play With All Your Imagination Protagonista(s): Fantasie Versión en español: Exceso de Imaginación Sinopsis Fantasie encuentra un collar algo extraño, y cuando se lo pone crea un mundo imaginario igual a Happy Tree Town, sólo que en él mata a todos involuntariamente por culpa del collar. Trama Fantasie está caminando por el bosque, dispuesta a visitar a Mellow, pero de repente se tropieza con una roca. Le llama la atención un objeto brillante en el suelo, por lo que lo toma, y al darse cuenta de que es un collar, se lo pone. El collar brilla y Fantasie se olvida de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que vuelve a su casa. La escena cambia a la casa de Fantasie, donde ésta, al ver la hora, se duerme. De repente, la escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez al sueño de Fantasie. Ella se encuentra caminando por el parque, y el collar le "habla" explicándole que está en su propio mundo y que puede hacer lo que quiera. Fantasie dice entender y sigue caminando. De repente, ve a Blasen y Sunshine en una especie de picnic (como amigos, malditas fangirls), el primero leyendo y el segundo jugando naipes con la nada (¡Hiciste trampas, Nada! (?)). Fantasie cree que la matarán (pos qué paranoica) y pide por favor a la todopoderosa Nada que no la vean. El collar le dice que tiene otras formas de defenderse. Con alguna especie de telequinesis, levanta a Sunshine y lo golpea y arrastra contra el suelo, arrancándole la piel de la cara (en plan Giggles en Eyes Cold Lemonade), luego lo suelta, pero Blasen ni se dio cuenta el muy estúpido. Hasta que el collar, con su telequinesis otra vez, lo hace flotar (y allí fue cuando pensó "debo dejar las drogas", pero luego se dio cuenta de que no usa drogas, así que definitivamente pasaba algo muy WTF), luego comienza a tirar de sus piernas, para evitar esto, Blasen se agarra de un poste de luz (¡IDIOTA! ¡Ese fue su plan todo el tiempo!), hasta que la fuerza de ambos lados hace que esa telequinesis rara le arranque la mitad inferior (Cosa rara telequinética: ¡Mírenme! ¡Tengo piernas! Pero no tengo el resto del cuerpo (okay)). Fantasie se horroriza al ver eso y le pregunta al collar por qué lo hizo. Éste le contesta que era para defenderla, y que todo estaba bien. Fantasie, no muy convencida, sigue su camino. Fantasie ve a Giggles y a Petunia jugando en unos columpios, les pregunta si puede jugar pero Giggles le dice que sólo hay dos columpios y los están usando. El collar reacciona y nuevamente usa su telequinesis para hacerle daño a los demás. Arroja a Petunia y le arranca los brazos, las piernas, la parte a la mitad y le arranca la cabeza, matándola. Giggles sale corriendo y Fantasie grita. Ella corre y ve a Swallon en la calle, al que le pide ayuda. Intenta explicarle todo, pero el collar le arranca las extremidades y la piel, haciendo que muera desangrado. Fantasie corre sin rumbo hasta que se tropieza con Nutty, al que el collar despedaza con un cuchillo, dejando tan sólo su cabeza. Fantasie no quiere que el collar siga matando, por lo que se va a su casa y se encierra en su armario, donde se duerme. El amuleto la controla mientras está dormida y hace que salga en medio de la noche. Toma una bolsa y corre hacia las "escenas del crimen" de las cuales toma diversos pedazos de sus víctimas. Va de nuevo a la casa de Fantasie y une todos los pedazos, cosiéndolos. Hace que Fantasie tome el collar y se lo ponga a todos esos pedazos unidos. Al hacer eso, los pedazos cobran vida y salen de las sombras, demostrando que es un monstruo raro y hermafrodita horrible hecho con la cabeza de Nutty, los brazos de Swallon, el torso de Petunia y la mitad inferior de Blasen (¿Ven? Les dije que el monstruo era hermafrodita, está hecho de pedazos de personajes masculinos y de un personaje femenino, tomen eso escépticos). Ya voy :v Frost Food Protagonista(s): Frosty Versión en español: Comida Congelada Sinopsis Luego de que Frosty sea despedido de su trabajo, debe trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida. Trama ??? The Number of The Beast Protagonista(s): Jigoku Versión en español: El Arte de Matar Sinopsis Una grabación de cómo es el día a día de Jigoku. Trama ??? Unlucky Happiness Protagonista(s): Lucky Versión en español: ¡Qué Suerte Tienes! Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Cyanide and Foolishness Protagonista(s): Lyko Versión en español: Cianuro y Estupidez Sinopsis Lyko entra a un concurso de cocina, pero su principal adversario, Frosty, le pone veneno a su comida, causando la muerte del juez y que Lyko sea perseguido por todo el país. Trama ??? The Dangers of Superpowers Protagonista(s): Miko y Mako Versión en español: El Peligro de los Superpoderes Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? I Don't Like It! Protagonista(s): Mimi Versión en español: Otro Dislike Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Imaginary Enemies Protagonista(s): Mintles Versión en español: Enemigos Imaginarios Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Piece Sells… But Who's Buying? Protagonista(s): Miyako Versión en español: Pieza de Arte Sinopsis Miyako crea una canción, pero un troll hacker de internet la roba y se hace famoso con ella, por lo que Miyako hace un trato con Jigoku para obtener su venganza, pero como no quiere vender su alma, Jigoku le ofrece otro trato: matar a todos los que le ordene matar. Trama ??? Poison Apple Protagonista(s): Poisons Versión en español: Manzana Envenenada Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Can't Fix It! Protagonista(s): Shadow Versión en español: Arreglando la Situación Sinopsis Shadow consigue trabajo cuidando al gato de Lyko, pero por accidente destroza muchas cosas de su casa, por lo que intenta repararlas. Trama ??? Steal for Steal Protagonista(s): Shiny Versión en español: La Ladrona de Joyas Sinopsis La adicción de Shiny a las cosas brillantes va muy lejos. En sus vacaciones en Inglaterra, roba las joyas de la Reina de Inglaterra, por lo que es perseguida por todo el mundo por el Servicio de Inteligencia Británica. Trama ??? I Can't Feel the Sunshine Protagonista(s): Sunshine Versión en español: ¡Demonios! Sinopsis ??? Trama ??? Flying in the Sky With Diamonds Protagonista(s): Wingles Versión en español: Intento de Vuelo Sinopsis Wingles se mete en problemas luego de encontrarse con una enemiga de la infancia, a la que le apuesta que puede ganar un concurso de vuelo. Trama ??? Somebody's Bored! Protagonista(s): Zippy Versión en español: Aburrimiento Peligroso Sinopsis Al estar aburrido, Zippy hace todo tipo de cosas estúpidas y peligrosas que vio en Internet. Trama ??? Categoría:Anotaciones Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cosas random Categoría:Cosas con muchos emoticones y/o tachones